2 Weeks Notice
by esmaraldo
Summary: A version of the film 2 weeks notice Harry Poterised (is that a word?). Draco makes a good Grant don't you think?


2 weeks notice.  
  
A/N: This is a sweet little fic based on the film 2 Weeks Notice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or 2 Weeks Notice. *Pouts*  
  
Prologue  
  
Three years had passed since the day of Ginny's graduation. Three glorious years filled with fun and happiness. Unlike her brothers who used magic in their jobs, Ginny had decided to follow a non-magical career. She worked as a passionate lawyer and campaigner, helping those most in need. From her personality, no one could guess that she, the sweet and innocent Ginny was so good in the courtroom. In her first case, she crushed her opposition, a highly experienced lawyer of 40. Ginny soon became a legend, everyone feared her; everyone hired her.  
  
Ginny was also a very practiced protestor. She spent many a day on demolition sites protesting against the destruction of community buildings. One of her most hated companies was Malfoy corp. They were a ruthless corporation with the sol aim of establishing their hotels in residential places. So when Ginny had heard that Malfoy corp. had plans on moving in to her neighbourhood, she had to rush down there.  
  
"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Ron asked in a faint voice "I mean, what if they blow us up instead?"  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing millimetres away from a deserted, red- bricked building that used to be their community centre. A team of builder wizards surrounded them.  
  
"Calm down Ron, I've been doing this for years," a confident Ginny replied, "We're going to be just fine. I mean, what are they going to do? Kill us?"  
  
Now that Ginny had come to think of it, Ron had never been to as many protests as she had. He seemed to always have a reason not to be there, to support her when she needed him. And now that he was finally beside her.he wasn't very good at moral support.  
  
"Come on Ron," Hermione teased, "Surly you're not still scared of Malfoy."  
  
Maybe that was it. Ginny thought, maybe the reason why Ron was acting so, so 'jerk like' was because he was nervous of meeting Malfoy again.  
  
"Of course not! Me! Afraid of Malfoy? Come of it!" denied an ever-reddening Ron, "But has anyone thought about how we are going to pay the legal fees if he sues us for destruction? What will Mum and Dad say?"  
  
"Ron!" Laughed Ginny, "I never knew that you cared about Mum and Dad thought! Anyway, I can handle any legal charges."  
  
"Attention please." Came the booming voice of the lead builder wizard. "If you don't get out of the way in 10 seconds, then we will have no choice but to blast you."  
  
"O.k. guys, this is it" muttered Ginny. " There's no turning back now."  
  
"Ten"  
  
"Ginny, you know I love you very much don't you?" Asked Ron hysterically " If we get out of this alive, remind me to take you to a physiatrist."  
  
"Nine"  
  
"Herm, I love" Ron whispered  
  
"Eight"  
  
" I love you too" replied Hermione, " I don't think this is a good time.  
  
"Seven"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Six"  
  
"What?"  
  
" I said; would you be my wife?"  
  
"Five"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes, Herm, seriously  
  
"Four"  
  
"Oh my God Ron! I'd love to be your wife!"  
  
"Three"  
  
"I was going to ask you during dinner, but as were probably not going to make it."  
  
"Two"  
  
"Remember, they won't do anything," Ginny muttered, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"1"  
  
Ginny, Hermione and Ron braced themselves for the worst, but the worst didn't come. There wasn't any bright flashes of light or loud sounds of explosions. Everything was silent, as if frozen around them. The only noise was the fluttering of a sparrow making its way towards its home. Seconds turned into minutes as the three stood, holding hands. It was Hermione who first moved; she slid her arms round Ron and kissed him. " I can't believe we're going to get married!" she said.  
  
A/N: I really, really need a beta for this fic. If you're interested please contact me at esmaraldouk@msn.com thanks. 


End file.
